Me and My Nine Older Brothers
by CarterAndNick4ever
Summary: Paul has a little sister named Alex. As she says the pack is like nine older brothers for her to deal with. This story has family, romantic, and hurt/comfort moments. Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE BUT I DO OWN ALEX AND HER FRIENDS WELL ACCALLY MY FRIENDS OWN THEMSELVES. BY THE WAY THE BOLD IS THE ACTIONS.

Hey, I'm Alexandra Taylor Meraz and I'm 14 years old (I have no idea what Paul's last name is so I am using the person's who plays him who is Alex Meraz) but if you call me Alexandra I will hurt you. Also I'm emo but don't judge me. My brother's name is Paul and my parents are dead.

It is Tuesday morning and the second day of summer. Paul is still asleep I was almost asleep on the couch, which was my goal then as if on queue Paul's friends burst through the door. I jumped as they came through the door. The guys are like more older brothers for me to deal with. They are all overprotective.

There are nine of them yup I basically have nine older brothers. Their names are Brady, Collin, Embry, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Sam, Seth, and Paul of course.

Jared: yo Alex what's up?

Alex: yo? And about to sleep

Jared: sleeping it's the second day of summer!

Alex: ya but theres like 2 full months of summer.

Jared: so

Alex: so I want to sleep

Brady: will you two shut up

Alex/Jared: fine

Collin: where's Paul?

Alex: sleepin'

Collin: can you get him?

Alex: sure PAUL, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!

Paul: **muffled** no

Alex: DID YOU JUST SAY NO TO ME!

Paul: **muffled** yes

Alex: **goes to get a bucket of water goes upstairs and dumps it on Paul** WAKE UP!

Paul: **grabs Alex and throws her over his shoulder and takes her down stairs getting her soaked in the process** Hey guys.

Guys: hey

Alex: can you put me down?

Paul: nope

Alex: why?

Paul: no reason. **Hands her to Jacob**

Alex: I'm starting to get the feeling I should have ran after I dumped the water on him

Jacob: Ya think

Alex: ya

Guys: **laugh**

Alex: I'm hungry!

Jacob: **carries her to the kitchen**

Alex: **grabs a box of cereal** thanks

Jacob: sure, sure

Paul: so why ya here?

Sam: we need to talk about uh, business.

Paul: oh.

**Jacob put Alex down.**

Alex: hey, Paul can I go to the mall with Nick, Ricky, Garrett, BJ, Carissa, Hannah, Carlee, and Justin? (I have a lot of friends!)

Paul: Sure be back by curfew.

Alex: will do.

**Alex goes to get ready **(pic on my profile)


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE BUT I DO OWN ALEX AND HER FRIENDS WELL MY FRIENDS OWN THEMSELVES. BY THE WAY THE BOLD IS THE ACTIONS.

Also a special thanks to Venetiangrl92 for being the first to review!

Paul's POV

Once Sam said we had to talk about business Jake put Alex down. I had to figure out a way to get her out of the house. Just as I was thinking about what to do with her she asked if she could go to the mall. Bingo!

Paul: wait to start talking about.

Quil: why?

Paul: Uhh Alex is still in the house.

Quil: oh.

**Alex then comes down the stairs.**

Seth: those are some rockin' jeans. (Pic on my profile.)

Alex: I know right, but they were so much money.

Embry: how much?

Alex: two hundred nine dollars.

Jared: Damn girl those are the most expansive jeans.

Alex: yup, I'm leaving now bye.

Guys: bye

Alex's POV

After I changed I went down stairs and Seth commented on my jeans and Jared on how expansive they were. I'm going to the mall with my friends whose names are Nicholas Arzola who I've had a crush on sense I first saw him in fifth grade. Then, Ricky McCloud who is an ass, but still lovable. Next is Garrett Fuller who has been my best friend sense forever. Barrett "BJ" Miller is one of my friends I can trust with my secrets he is one of my friends who knows about Nick. Then, the last three know my secret too their names are Carissa Bean, Carlee Spencer, and Justin Barrs.

Paul's POV

Paul: what's going on?

Sam: the redheaded leach is back on the rez.

Paul: okay.

Jacob: and, we think she might have found out bout Alex and is after her.

Paul: WHAT!

Sorry it's so short but I had to type this before going to a Military dance with my boyfriend Nick's (yes the one in this story) dad. Next update is on the 28th or 29th.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE BUT I DO OWN ALEX AND HER FRIENDS WELL MY FRIENDS OWN THEMSELVES. THE BOLD IS THE ACTION.

Alex's POV

Me and my friends were at the mall shopping for outfits for a party that I am sure that Paul would not let me go to, but I would sneak out it couldn't be that hard because Paul's not home at night, well atleast not most of the time.

Carlee: okay so Alex, Carissa how does this look **has on a patchwork dress that is really old**

Alex: you look like a dead old quilt! **Laughing**

Carlee: don't hold back.

Alex: I didn't

Garrett: enough!

Carlee/Alex: kay

Just then Paul interrupts us at the mall by calling me.

Alex: you guys go I'll catch up.

Nick: okay **they walk away**

Alex: hello?

Paul: Alex come home now.

Alex: why?

Paul: just come home.

Alex: I'm not coming home till you ether tell me why or I finish shopping.

Paul: just come home Alexandra Taylor.

Alex: I'm sorry I don't know this Alexandra.

Paul: Just shut up and get your ass home.

Alex: fine

Paul: good. See you in a few

Alex: ya bye. **Hangs up**

**Texts Nick says she has to leave he says kay.**

Paul's POV

Finally after an argument with Alex I got her to come home so we can protect her.

Sam: was it really that hard to get her to come home?

Paul: yes

Sam: well she needs to learn to listen to you cos' you're her older brother and you could sent her to a foster home if you wanted.

Paul: I could but I wouldn't.

Sam: why not?

Paul: she'll start to cry and I can't stand when she cries that's how she got my dad to give into things.

Sam: oh

Then finally Alex walks through the door.

Paul: what took you so long?

Alex: I can only walk so fast Paul.

Paul: I'm just glad your safe.

Alex: why would I not be safe? **Worried**

Paul: I'll tell you go do your homework or something.

Alex: uh, it's summer.

Paul: well, go do something but stay inside.

Alex: whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth but school has been a lot, I mean so much homework.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE BUT I DO OWN ALEX AND HER FRIENDS WELL MY FRIENDS OWN THENSELVES. THE BOLD IS THE ACTIONS OF THE PEOPLE.

NOTE: Some reviewers commented on my writing format and thanks for the help. I'm trying a book format instead of a script format so tell me if you want me to stay in script format or book format.

Alex's POV

I wonder why Paul thought I wouldn't be safe if I left the house he said he'd tell me later. Maybe I should listen in on some of these conversations the guys are having, but if I do that one of them might catch me cause they are very good at sneaking up on you when your trying to listen in. I'm in my room thinking and Paul walks in saying he's going out which is strange because it's eleven at night. He tells me to get ready for bed.

"Wait, Paul?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Where are you going?" "Like I said out." He walks out the door and I follow him. "No, you've been going out every night for the past year, now tell me where your going!" I demanded. "Don't worry about it just go back inside and go to bed." He replied. "Fine, but in the morning we are talking, okay?" "Yeah, sure we'll talk in the morning.

Satisfied (sp?) with myself I went to get ready for bed. Happy that I'm finally going to find out where Paul goes every night. ( pic of her pajamas on my profile.)

Paul's POV

I feel bad for lying to Alex but it's for her own good. Now I have to come up with what I'm going to tell her I've been doing all these nights. Maybe I should tell her. If I do tell her Jared's going to help. When I got there the whole pack was already there.

"Bout time you got here." Quil said, "Sorry kind of had some trouble with Alex." " What happened." Jared asked. The whole pack was now paying attention. " Well, I told her I was going out and she finally asked where I was going, and I told her we would talk in the morning, and I don't know what I'm going to tell her." I explained.

Victoria's POV

This is going to be my revenge on the wolves, hurting someone they all care about. That cocky one's sister. She will end up dead if they keep hunting me down.

Okay, short but an update! Now tell me the truth is it good, bad, horrible, a disgrace to my family's name. Please review. I NEED IDEAS!


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE BUT I DO OWN ALEX AND HER FRIENDS WELL MY FRIENDS OWN THENSELVES.

Thanks to the 3 or 4 people who reviewed. Also thanks to TinyButDangerous for the idea. I'll update sooner if you give me ideas.

Alex's POV

Oh my God, I feel horrible I don't know what's wrong but when I woke up my whole body hurt and, I threw up. I walked into the kitchen and saw Paul and Jared. "Hey, do we have any Advil?" I asked. "Uhh, yeah why something wrong?" Paul asked as he was getting the Advil. "I woke up and my whole body hurt and I threw up." I explained. "Why don't you go lay down." Jared said. " Yeah, okay." "Hey, we're going out call if you need me." Paul told me as I was getting pillows and a blanket. I couldn't talk because of how much my mouth hurt, so I nodded.

Paul's POV

"You don't think?" Jared asked. "No, no she's not phasing, there's no girls in the pack." (Yeah, Leah's not in this, or at least she's not a wolf she might come in later.) "But, before we phased that happened." Jared said worried. "She'll be better by tomorrow, don't worry." I told him. "Kay."

Victoria's POV

She's showing signs of phasing, but it isn't possible the legends say girls can't phase. I'll have to watch her.

Alex's POV

I woke up feeling a lot better, I looked at my phone and saw I had five missed calls from Nick, so I called him back. "Hey, its about time you called." He answered happily. "Yeah, its just you know Paul is being the protective older brother and stuff." I explained, sounding stressed. " You sound really sad, you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just stressed." I said, "oh, well we're at the beach you want to come down?" "Of course, why didn't you come get me?" "Well since you didn't answer we figured you were busy." " Well I'll be there in 10 or 15 minutes, kay?" "Yeah see you then, bye." "Bye." I went to get ready to go, happy thinking maybe this will start a relationship with Nick.

Okay, so its not that long but I have sooooooooo much weekend homework and 5 projects due on Monday, so bare with me.

**NOTE: Do you like the idea of Alex phasing, and her and Nick getting together?**


End file.
